The Troubling Meddling Mothers
by RenMan77
Summary: Ogasawara Sayako and Fukuzawa Miki discover Sachiko and Yumi's hidden feelings. Can the two mothers get their daughters to overcome their fears and confess?
1. Chapter 1

**"The Troubling Meddling Mother's"**

Characters: **Ogasawara Sachiko, Fukuzawa Yumi, Ogasawara Sayako, Fukuzawa Miki.**

**A/N: **(07/20/2014) Just reviewing and updating this lovely story. Maria-sama ga Miteru and the associated characters herein are property of their respective owners and the honorable Oyuki Konno. I own nothing except the Fan Fiction story concept written below. The author wishes to thank Oyuki-sama for creating such a beautiful world. And for graciously allowing those of us who enjoy it to come and play in it on occasion. This is my first attempt at story writting ever. Please enjoy and feel free to leave constructive comments and advice.

**-Chapter 1 -**

Fukuzawa Yumi was sitting silently in her front room. She had been gazing out the windows, lost in her thoughts for some time. She had come to the unsettling realization that she could not keep the feelings she had for her onee-sama bottled up much longer. _Her_ onee-sama. That thought always brought a smile to Yumi's face. The name that could take her breath away just by hearing it.

Ogasawara Sachiko.

Lillian's famed Ice Princess was occupying her thoughts most of the time these days. As she sat musing on how to tell Sachiko those unspoken feelings, her mind was filled with many questions. Among the many she was contemplating: 'How will Sachiko react? What if Sachiko rejects my feelings? How will my mom and dad take the news? How will my friends in the Yamayurikai feel about it? How will Sachiko's parents and grandfather react?' And most troubling: 'What effect will this have on Sachiko's engagement and impending marriage?'

Without realizing it, Yumi had been constantly ruminating on the subject every moment she was not actively engaged in an activity. So much so that she appeared to be nearly catatonic by anyone observing her. Even at school, everyone had noted her distance. Out of respect for her status as Rosa Chinesis en Buton, none of her classmates had said anything. Even the Yamayurikai were worried that their normally bubbly and outgoing friend had seemed more and more withdrawn. So much so that even Sachiko had become more distant. Something was obviously going on, but none of them felt they should interfere.

As she sat staring out the front room windows, her mother Miki was sitting across from her quietly knitting. She had taken note of her daughter's pensive behavior. Mostly because she was not paying much attention to anything. This was made clear by the fact that Yumi's gaze had not strayed from the windows for more than two hours, nor had she paid attention to her favorite magazine. Which was laying in her lap, still open to the first page.

In an effort to discern what was bothering her daughter, Miki asked; "Yumi, what is wrong?"

As Yumi continued looking out the window, she replied, "Ano, it is nothing mother. Just..." Yumi then lapsed back into silence without explaining further. Audibly sighing Miki pressed on, "Well, it is obvious something is wrong Yumi. Please tell me what you are thinking."

Yumi continued to stare without answering for several seconds. "It's nothing mom, nothing that I can talk about now."

As she watched her daughter, Miki thought 'It's unusual for Yumi to not talk about a problem she has. It must be serious.' She then told her daughter, "Well, when you decide that you do want to talk about it, you know that you can come to me on anything. No matter what it is."

Yumi replied. "Yes, I do." She then lapsed into a typical Lillian response. "I am sorry to have troubled you. I am not ready to discuss it at this time. And you are certainly not ready to hear it."

As she was saying those words, Yumi's gaze had shifted to the table next to her. She stopped and focused on the 'Discipline' photo taken by Takeshima Tsutako. It was of the moment she and Sachiko had first met in front of Maria-sama's statue. She looked momentarily at it before returning to gazing out the window. Miki noted Yumi's brief glance at the photograph, but said nothing as she quietly stood and left the room. She began wondering if there could be something wrong between Yumi and Sachiko. She knew of no recent disagreements or misunderstandings between the pair. Aside from her constant contemplations, Yumi appeared to be happy. Yet she also had an air of sadness about her. Miki concluded that she would have to speak with her son before pondering the issue any further. She then proceeded upstairs to Yuuki's room.

**-0-0-**

Sachiko Ogasawara's thoughts on that matter were not far different at that very moment. She was tossing and turning restlessly as she was dreaming. Though her dream was a nightmare involving Yumi. She sensed that Yumi was some how in trouble, but try as she might, Sachiko couldn't seem to find her. When she did catch a fleeting glance of Yumi, she could never quite reach her. Suddenly, she heard Yumi screaming in distress before going quiet. Sachiko shouted "YUMI!" as loud as she could muster in a vain attempt to get her to respond. As her scream subsided in her ears, Sachiko became aware that she was sitting up in her own bed. The early afternoon sun was playing across the drapes covering the open terrace doors in her room. Comforted by the fact that she had been asleep, she shook her head to clear the disturbing nightmare. She reached for the pitcher beside her bed and poured herself a glass of water. She then stood and crossed the room and sat down by the open doors while she drank the contents of the glass.

Putting her glass down, she put on the headphones of her mp3 player and selected one of Yumi's favorite songs to help settle her nerves. Anything involving Yumi seemed to have that effect on her. Something she had become more and more aware of. Picking up a picture frame from the table next to her, she began fondly stroking the face of the person in the photograph. It was another picture taken by Takeshima Tsutako of Yumi. It had been taken near the greenhouse from an agle as Yumi had stood in front of Sachiko. In it, Yumi was smiling up at her for some forgotten reason. She smiled to herself as she loved seeing that look on her petite-soeur's face. She then turned her gaze out across the terrace into the distance as she absent mindedly continued to stroke the picture. Her thoughts turned to what was most troubling her, 'There are so many things that I want to tell you and share with you my love. How do I even begin to tell you everything that is in my heart? Especially, when you have been so very distant lately.' Sighing, she asked out loud, "Yumi, my most precious person. Why can I not tell you what I need to?"

Peering from the slightly open bedroom door, Ogasawara Sayako silently observed her daughter. She had been walking past Sachiko's room when she had clearly heard Sachiko yelling for Yumi. After seeing that her daughter was okay, she had listened in to find out what had brought Sachiko into such a panicked state. Sayako quietly shut the door without disturbing Sachiko and began walking down the hallway.

'What is going on between her and Yumi? Why is it giving Sachiko such bad dreams?' she pondered. Her thoughts continued on. 'And what was the meaning behind what Sachiko just said?' This was not normal for Sachiko. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was behaving like a teen crushing on her first love.' Pausing for a second she admitted to herself; 'Well, despite her maturity, she IS a teenager. So it is expected that she would have a crush at some point.'

Remembering how Sachiko was fondly holding Yumi's picture, she pondered further; 'I wonder what is bothering her that she needs to tell Yumi abo...' Sayako's thoughts suddenly coalesced together and hit her like a brick wall. She abruptly stopped and grabbed the table next to her as she gasped and turned pale. Sayako had the clear realization of what was bothering her daughter. Sachiko _WAS_ crushing on someone, and that someone was Fukuzawa Yumi.

Looking back towards Sachiko's room, her mind raced through the implications. 'Could it be that my daughter likes...girls? Or at the very least likes Yumi-chan?' She needed to think on the repercussions that this revelation would have on her family, their businesses, and the as-yet-unscheduled marriage to Kashiwagi Suguru. 'This could be very bad.' she thought to herself as she continued down the hall towards her study.

**-0-0-**

Several days had passed since Miki's talk with Yumi. Yumi was still moping around in a semi-catatonic state at home. She was obviously still deep in thought over whatever issue was troubling her. But try as she might, Miki still could not get Yumi to tell her what was going on. Her conversation with Yuuki on the matter had not faired any better. There was something to be said for sibling's keeping secrets. As Yumi and Yuuki said goodbye and left for school, Miki decided that it was time for her to look into daughter's affairs. To settle her own mind if nothing else. She reached for the phone and placed a call.

A few moments later Sayako Ogasawara took the phone her butler was holding out to her. "Moshi-moshi, this is Sayako." she said into the phone. The voice on the other end identified herself as Miki Fukuzawa. 'Ah. Yumi-chan's mother.' Sayako quickly recalled. Miki began the conversation by saying "I am terribly sorry to bother you Sayako-sama, but there is something that I urgently need to discuss with you. It's about Yumi and Sachiko. Has Sachiko been acting any different lately?"

Sayako thought carefully before answering; "Now that you mention it, yes she has." Miki continued on, "Have you noticed any problems between them? Or did something happened between her and Yumi? I only ask because Yumi has been acting rather odd lately. I believe that it has something to do with Sachiko-chan, but Yumi refuses to discuss the issue. Would you know anything?"

"Miki-san, I am not aware of any serious issues between them." Sayako replied. "But there is a matter that I would like to discuss with you. However, I think it would be best if we talked in person. Preferrably someplace that neither Sachiko nor Yumi are likely to see us."

Mikki wondered what could be so important as to require a personal visit by Sayako-sama. Miki thought for a moment. "Okay, ano, how about Inokashira Park, near the shopping district? I can be there at one o'clock." Sayako replied; "That would be acceptable. I will see you there then." As they said their goodbyes and hung up, Sayako began wondering if she was doing the right thing by discussing what she knew about Sachiko's behavior. After hearing Miki's brief description of her daughter's behavior, she suspected Sachiko and Yumi's feelings were likely mutual. It had also become obvious to Sayako that neither girl had admitted their feelings to the other.

Several hours later at Inokashira Park, Sayako felt nervous as she saw Miki approaching the bench she was sitting on. She was still having second thoughts about interferring in an issue that should be between Sachiko and Yumi. But she had already committed to the meeting with Miki so she would stay the course for now. "Konichi wa, Sayako-sama. I trust you are well?" Miki said as she sat down beside Sayako."Konichi wa Miki-san. Yes, I am. Arigato." Sayako replied.

"I am sorry for troubling you earlier." Miki began. "However, I felt it could not wait any longer." Sayako looked at her companion, "Miki-san, where our daughters are concerned, it is never a trouble to discuss any issues that you may have. Tooru and I both adore Yumi-chan like she is family." Mikki smiled before replying, "I am glad to hear that. Yuuichirou and I feel the same about Sachiko-chan." Sayako returned a smile before continuing by saying "So, let us begin with what you have seen with Yumi-chan of late."

Miki began giving Sayako a brief description of Yumi's state of existance and her frequent staring at either the 'Discipline' photo or at nothing at all. Miki repeated her suspicion that whatever it was had something to do with Sachiko. Yumi's continuing refusal of any discussion was definitely out of character and only served to underline the seriousness of the matter. She finished by telling Sayako of Yumi's odd remark that Miki was not ready to hear about it.

As Sayako listened to Miki's story, she remembered how Sachiko fawned over Yumi's photo. "Yumi may be right about that." Sayako replied before telling Miki about the incident with Sachiko's nightmare a few days before. "I suspect Miki-san, that our daughter's feelings towards each other have dramatically changed."

Assuming the worst, Miki's face paled. "Oh no, I didn't know that their friendship had become strained. Do you know what happened? Does this mean that they may not be soeurs anymore?" Sayako patted Miki's hand to console her as she said, "No Miki-san. Their friendship is intact and as strong as ever. What I meant is that their bond may have become...deeper than that."

"Deeper?" Miki asked, looking confused. Sayako took a deep breath before stating her own suspicions. "Miki-san, I...I believe Sachiko and Yumi are...in love." Miki pondered Sayako's statement for a second. Then to clarify what Sayako said asked, "They are in love...with?" Continuing the thought for Miki, Sayako replied, "With each other."

Miki stared at Sayako blankly. Her mind initially rejected the idea. But as she processed everything she had witnessed and been told again, her mind also came back to the same conclusion. "Oh. Ooh...I see. Hmmm. I think Yuuki...was trying to tell me that." Sayako noticed that Miki did not seem to be very shocked by her statement.

"Yuuki-san knew about this?" she asked. "I think so Sayako-sama." Miki replied. "In fact, I suspect that he was trying to avoid talking about Yumi's personal affairs at all when I asked him about her recent activities. He did seem rather uncomfortable when I asked if she was seeing or dating anyone. He has not acted that way before. The only thing he did mention was that Yumi was not interested in any boys." At that memory, Miki paused momentarily before finishing with; "I must be a bad mother if I am still clueless after my son practically spells it out for me." Miki looked down at her lap, her face flush with embarassment.

Sayako patted Miki on her shoulder as she said, "Then I guess we both fall into that category. I have had Sachiko a year longer than you have had Yumi. I just figured it out for myself several days ago. So please don't feel bad about that. The question before us now is; What, if anything, can we do about it?" She noted Miki nodding her head in agreement. "I suspect that neither Yumi nor Sachiko are aware of the true feelings of the other, nor have they discussed it. Which is why they are now in this sad state of affairs. So, do we allow this to continue? Do we separate or discourage them? Can we even acknowledge that we are aware that they wish to be more than 'sisters'?" Sayako looked to Miki for her reaction.

Miki's eyes glazed over as she thought for several seconds before replying. "I do not know how you or Tooru-sama feel about, well, same sex attraction. It is not something that I have any experience with, nor do I recall ever having those kind of feelings for another woman." Miki paused briefly. "It is not something that I would choose for Yumi as her mother." Miki's gaze was seemingly transfixed to the pavement in front of them. Like her daughter, a multitude of thoughts were crossing her face as she searched for an answer.

Sayako then rephrased her question; "So, now that you know about their feelings and given their assumed sexual orientation, would a relationship between Sachiko and Yumi bother you?" Miki looked up at Sayako and did not hesitate in her answer. "No. That is not my choice to make. This is Yumi's path to follow. She must make the choices that best suit her. As long as she is healthy, happy and safe, it is not my concern. As I said before, from my point of view I know and adore Sachiko. Even if Yuuichirou and I were to treat her as we would a male suitor, we know that she comes from a good family, she treats Yumi exceptionally well and has a strong ethical background. All I can say is... I would be unable to find a reason to oppose Yumi on this matter."

Hearing the answer she was seeking, Sayako smiled again. "We are in agreement then. Except in my case, I know it to be futile to oppose Sachiko on _any_ matter. She is as stubborn as her father in that regard." Sayako said laughing. "I feel the same way about Sachiko's choice of Yumi. It has been clear from the beginning that these two were meant to be together. Although, I never imagined them as a couple. I remember that Yumi was the only person who was able to reach Sachiko after my mother died. If not for her, I know I would have most certainly lost my daughter too." Sayako shuddered, remembering how unconsolable her daughter had been, before continuing, "When I figured out that Sachiko had such feelings for Yumi, naturally my first thoughts were of how this would negatively affect the family, and our businesses, and how we would be viewed by others. That this will bring serious trouble for everyone involved is an understatement. But, every time I start thinking of those two being together, I just cannot stop smiling."

Miki laughed in agreement. "I know what you mean. Yumi and Sachiko each have the ability to light up a room simply by being in it. But when those two are together, their combined brilliance outshines even the sun. It's like they are the center of the known universe for everyone around them. It is such a beautiful sight." Sayako smiled at Miki's description, then sombered up. "Miki-san, you and I both know that even in this modern day and age, that society will not go easy on them." Sayako could see sadness in Miki's eyes as she replied, "Yes, I know. It will be so difficult for them."

Turning to face Miki more directly, Sayako leaned towards her and then spoke in a conspiratorial voice, asking; "So, Miki-san, what can two meddling mothers do to get their love-sick children together and make their lives a just little easier for the immediate future?"

**-0-0-**


	2. Chapter 2

** "The Troubling Meddling Mother's"**

Characters:** **Ogasawara Sachiko, Fukuzawa Yumi, Ogasawara Sayako, Fukuzawa Miki.****

**A/N:** (07/20/2014) Just reviewing and updating this lovely story. Maria-sama ga Miteru and the associated characters herein are property of their respective owners and Oyuki Konno. I own nothing except the Fan Fiction story concept written below. The author wishes to thank Oyuki-sama for creating such a beautiful world. And for graciously allowing those of us who enjoy it to come and play in it on occasion.

Thank you to all the kind readers, reviewers and commentors on this, my first attempt at story writting ever. Please continue to feel free to favorite this story and leave constructive comments and advice as you read the remaining chapters.

I am going to be selfish here for a bit as I feel it necessary to answer one reviewer specifically. As s/he brings up an important issue that affects us all as writers.

**Y12345(Guest):** While I have no doubt that it is possible there may be a story similar to this one somewhere in the internet ether. I can assure you that this one is entirely my creation. Above all else, I abhor plagiarism. I have spent a good deal of time in preparing this story for publishing. I keep dated hand-written notes used in outlining any concept stories that I create. If there is any similarity to an existing story either in name or specific wording, it is unintentional and entirely coincidental. Thank you for your review!

And now...

**-Chapter Two-**

The following afternoon, Miki was trying yet again to get Yumi to talk about what was bothering her. She had gently tried to coerce Yumi to express her feelings toward Sachiko without success.

"I'm sorry mother, but as I have repeatedly said, I am not willing to discuss anything right now." Yumi said in obvious annoyance. They had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence after Yumi's outburst.

As much as she disliked having to do it, Miki decided to use the information she had learned from Sayako's to force the issue into the open. Steeling her nerves, Miki took a deep breath before breaking her silence. "I believe that I will say it for you then...you are attracted to girls."

Yumi's head had snapped around so fast to look at her that Miki wondered how her neck had not broken. "Eeehh?!" Yumi said shocked. "What? How did you..."

"I'm your mother Yumi." Miki interrupted. "I have 16 years experience at figuring you out."

Yumi blushed. This is not how she had wanted to tell her mom. Without moving her gaze, Yumi nervously asked her mother, "So, um, are you upset about my, ah, _preference_?" Looking at her daughter with all the love she could muster, Miki stated, "Not at all. It is not my choice to make for you Yumi. This is your path to follow. Then again, even if it was, it is not my happiness that would be affected. Only you can decide what you want or need." Yumi pondered silently on her words as she gave her mother a small smile of thanks. Yumi silently hoped that was the end of her mother's probing into her secrets. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Miki allowed Yumi a few moments of reflection before dropping the other bomb. "I also know that you are in love with her."

"WHAT?!" An astonished Yumi shrieked louder than needed. Miki calmly repeated. "You-are-in-love-with-her." Looking strangely at her mom, Yumi nervously asked "Um, her, mom?" This caused Miki to look up and give Yumi a knowing glare as she said, "Yes Yumi, _her_. And by her, you know that I mean Sachiko-chan." Yumi looked down at her feet in embarassment. This was the basis of all her fears. Her parents knowing how she felt about her grande-souer.

Miki watched her daughter's thought process stream across her face. Yumi then asked herself, 'How did mom figure it out? Was it my faces - again?' As if in answer to her thoughts, Miki said. "By that look, I would have to say 'Bingo!'" As she smiled at Yumi.

This caused Yumi to blush all the way up past her ears as she turned her head away from Miki. A faint smile was visible on her face as she did. Miki continued with, "Well, that would explain all the moping around and sighing that you have done these last few weeks."

Yumi asked sheepishly "Have I been that bad?". "More like that obvious." Miki aswered. "Although I did not know who you were pinning over until just now." As the realization sunk in that her mom had tricked her into revealing the truth, Yumi screeched loudly."WHAT?! Aarrrggg!"

Miki was giggling at Yumi's reaction. Then she asked her, "Just how strongly do you feel about Sachiko-san?". This time Yumi did not hesitate in her response, "How strongly do plants feel about the sun? She is the center of my world and in my every waking thought and every dream. I cannot wait to see her or talk to her. Even if all we are doing is just sitting quietly and watching the clouds pass. It is simply the best day of my life when I am with her." Yumi sighed. "My worst day disappears just by looking into those beautiful blue eyes." Yumi then became lost in thought as her eyes glazed over and looked in space at nothing.

Miki looked thoughtfully at Yumi. "I see. Yes, I would have to agree. You are most definately in love with her. I have seen that look before." Yumi's mind jumped back into awareness. "Really? Where?" she asked. Miki leaned closer to Yumi and whispered, "Every time your father looks at me." She then giggled loudly. Yumi groaned in exasperation. "Moooommm!" Then began giggling along with her mother.

Miki hesitated before asking the question that brought Yumi's mind to a sudden stop. "So does Sachiko-chan feel the same way about you?" Yumi began stammering "I-I-I don't know. It's... We..." She sighed again before finishing with. "I haven't told her..." Miki feigned a shocked look. "What? Why haven't you? Seriously Yumi, if you feel that strongly for Sachiko-chan, you should let her know." Yumi looked forlorn as she replied "It's complicated mom. It's not like telling a boy. With her, there are more...sensitive issues to consider."

Miki nodded her understanding but countered by saying. "It's only complicated because you make it that way. Think about it this way. You two have an extremely strong bond of friendship. That will never go away. So ask yourself these questions; What is the worst thing that Sachiko-chan would really say or do? Then ask; What would be the best thing that she would say or do? Perhaps it would be best by preparing yourself for both scenarios. If she does reject your feelings, you will be no worse off than expected. If she accepts and returns those feelings, then it is so much for the better. Either way you will know what to expect."

Yumi took her mother's words to heart. She then asked, "But what of our friends and, well, her family. What of their feelings..." Miki cut her off with an exasperated, "Their concerns are second to yours and Sachiko's! You should already know my feelings at this point, but in case you missed them, I will tell you this." Miki placed her hands on Yumi's shoulders as she looked directly into her eyes. "I. could. not. be. happier." Yumi was almost overwhelmed by her emotions as she smiled back at her mom with tear filled eyes. She sighed before replying "Arigato, mother." The pair hugged each other as Miki told her; "I am serious Yumi. You must tell her. How else is Sachiko-chan ever going to know how you feel?" Yumi nodded her understanding as she smiled and hugged her mother again.

Miki paused again before asking Yumi about what had lingered in her thoughts for the past week. "Um, I do have one question though. This is just for my curiosity, so you do not have to answer." Yumi looking up at her mom and asked, "What is it?" Miki took another deep breath. "How long...no, let me rephrase that. When did you become aware that you liked girls?" Yumi was surprised at the question. "Oh, um, back in middle school. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't getting all excited over boys like my classmates were." She aswered. She continued, stumbling over her words. "There was...a...a girl that I found myself attracted to." Yumi finished her response with sad look on her face. Miki noticed her reaction, "Oh. Judging by your face, I assume that it did not go well with the girl in question." She said with motherly concern. "No, no it didn't. When I told her, it...well, it was messy. It pretty much ended our friendship on the spot. Fortunately, she was transferring schools that semester. So no one really knew what had happened between us."

Miki replied sadly. "I'm so sorry Yumi. I didn't know." Yumi forced a smile. "It's okay. It was very embarassing at the time. I couldn't tell you, but I am grateful that Yuuki was able to see that I needed help. He got me through it." Beaming with pride in her son, Miki told her, "I am so glad he was there for you. I suspected that he might know that you liked girls." She saw Yumi abruptly look up at her with a 'deer in the headlights' look. "No Yumi, I did not ask him about it. And he did not say that you did. Not directly anyway. Yuuki kept your secret." She told her with a smile. Yumi smiled back at her with a simple "Thank you."

Both girls hugged again briefly before Miki told Yumi, "Now, go wash up and help me make dinner." She watched as Yumi bounded up the stairs. She then picked up the house phone and dialed a number. After waiting for the other party to answer, she said into the phone; "One down." She then hung up smiling before turning to go into the kitchen.

**-0-0-**

At the Ogasawara Estate, after receiving the phone call from Miki, Sayako was attempting a similar conversation with her daughter Sachiko. Like Yumi, Sachiko was being evasive about the problems she was having and would have nothing to do with discussing the subject.

"Sa-cha, I know you are having nightmares. You haven't slept very well for several weeks. I am really worried about you. Please talk to me, whatever it is." Sayako tried pleading. Sachiko turned away from her mother and tried to brush off any further discussion. "It's really nothing mother. Everything is fine." Sayako realized that pleading with her daughter was not going to work this time. "No Sachiko," She sternly replied. "it is most certainly not fine." Sayako decided to switch tactics and 'act' according to Sachiko's expectations.

'Here goes nothing' she thought. "I heard you screaming for Yumi last week." She said sternly. She saw Sachiko stiffen up at her words, but she did not react further. Not giving her time to think of a response, Sayako continued on. "What is in your heart that you can not tell Yumi about?" She heard Sachiko give a barely audible gasp and saw her ears turning red. 'Right on the mark.' Sayako thought to herself. "Sachiko Ogasawara, do you have feelings for that girl?" She asked with obvious distaste. Now it was Sachiko's turn to beat Yumi's head-turning record as she looked at her mother with an angry stare.

'Not going to give me a single opening are you?' Sayako thought of her daughters response. She pressed harder by angrily saying, "Am I to believe you may be in love with that girl?! What are you thinking? Have you no shame? Have you not thought of how this will reflect on us?!" Sachiko opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again as she folded her arms and looked at her mother with increasing agitation. 'Ah, just a little more.' Sayako thought. "You cannot seriously be considering having a...a...a relationship with that-that, girl. What of your engagement to Suguru-chan? How could you act in such a reckless manner with our family's reputation? Have you no honor? Especially with someone of a lower class. What kind of childish..."

Sayako's impromptu rant was interrupted by the sharp sound of Sachiko slapping her hand down hard on the table she was next to. She could see her daughter's seething anger in her eyes as she began to speak. "Yes, mother, I am serious! And of what family _honor_ do you speak? The _family honor_ that has forced me into such a senseless and stupid arranged marriage that is only a poorly disguised 'business agreement' in the first place? The _honor to duty _that has and will likely always continue to dictate my entire life. The same said duty and family reputation that is based entirely on what _grandfather_ says it should be?"

"Honestly mother when it comes to Suguru-chan and our forced engagement, I couldn't care less what his thoughts are on this matter. However, since you asked, I know that he would be just as relieved to get out of this stupid arrangement as I would. And that 'lower class' girl as you so un-kindly put it mother, is my petite-soeur and has shown far more class in this last year than most of this family ever has. _She_ has a name and it is Fukuzawa Yumi!"

Sayako smiled inwardly. 'Finally. The real Sa-chan has made an appearance. Let's see what she can do.' She countered Sachiko's reply with her own. "Have you not thought what this will do to us? Especially if it gets out into the public eye? And what of Yumi's family? Have you even considered how it may damage them? Why would you do such a reckless and thoughtless thing?" Sayako pleaded as she watched Sachiko bristle at her words. She waited for the onslaught of her daughter's wrath. It wasn't long in coming. "Hai! I have done nothing but think about what this family want's and needs for my entire life!" She screamed as she began pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. "Everything to this point has always been about what is best for the Ogasawara family, the Ogasawara empire and its precious social status. I have had enough of it! What of my needs and wants? Am I to believe that my _family_ truly just considers me to be a pretty object of little value? A form of property whose only use and purpose is to have her womb bargained off to the highest bidder with a flashy portfolio and an honorable family name so that a _man_ can run the company in my behalf? No! Absolutely not! I will not stand for such rubbish any longer!"

She continued staring at her mother as she kept up her tirade. "At this point, I no longer care what effect my actions may have on father's and grand-father's never ending empire of greed. If my actions bring them any grief or loss of profit, then so much for the better. For once, I am going to be selfish and do something just for me. To put it simply, yes, I love Yumi. She has become, and is, everything to me. She is all that I really need in this life. My only wish is to be with her where ever our combined paths will go. If none of you can understand or support that, then it is your loss. Forbid it if you wish. I will happily trade the away Ogasawara family name, its money and all its privledges for a blissful future of obscurity with Yumi. So that I have the ability to make my own choices and have a little peace of mind!" Sachiko stopped with her hands on her hips with a look that dared her mother to argue further.

Sayako was bursting with happiness inside. Finally, Sachiko had found her center. That line at her core that would not be crossed for anyone, not even them. "Is that how truly you feel about this? Are you willing to accept the consequences of your actions however they may affect the two of you?" Sayako asked with quiet seriousness.

"Yes!" Sachiko stated with equal determination.

'Now.' Sayako thought to herself as she smiled at her daughter. "Then why have you not told Yumi-chan that?"

For almost a full minute, Sachiko could do nothing but stare at her mother in confusion. Her abrupt change of demeanor had thrown Sachiko off kilter. 'Was this, some kind of test?' she asked herself before the obvious answer struck her. 'Of course!' She mentally berated herself for not catching on sooner. She answered her mother truthfully. "As you have just pointed out, there are other issues to consider before I do that. The most obvious being that Yumi-chan is very important to me. Should I confess my true feelings for her and she becomes offended, it would be devastating to me."

"Do you not know how she feels?" Sayako asked in feined shock. "No, I don't." Sachiko replied. "I haven't dared to ask yet. If only because sometimes, I am not even sure what I am feeling. Is this how I truly feel about all girls or is it just Yumi? I don't want to go through all the effort of telling her this and risking our precious friendship to have it only be a phase or an infatuation with her. That would be bad for us both. Above all else, I _do not_ want to hurt Yumi." Sayako nodded her head in understanding. "Besides, it's not like I have any prior relationship experience to go on." Sachiko lamented.

Sayako moved closer to her daughter, speaking softly. "This should be obvious, but if you say nothing, Yumi will never know. More importantly, _you_ will never know. And not knowing because you were too scared is the greatest regret of all. Because only you can control the outcome." Sachiko nodded her head in reluctant agrement. Asking her mother, "What should I do?" The anguish obvious in her voice. "You need to tell her what you have said to me." Sayako replied. "Because even if your future does not lie with Yumi, there will be with someone else. More to the point, if you don't tell Yumi then someone else might have the courage tell her their feelings. And she will be unaware of yours. You will have missed an opportunity at happiness and a future with her. How sad would that be?"

Sachiko thought on her mother's words for several minutes. Then said, "Gomen, I am not sure how." Sayako looked at her in amazement before replying with slight exasperation. "Sa-chan; Number one, just tell Yumi what is in your heart. Number two, you need to tell your father. Obviously, we will need to break off the engagement agreement."

"We?" Sachiko questioned. Sayako nodded in the affirmative. Saying "Yes my child. _We_." As she smiled at her only child.

**-0-0-**

A short while later in Tooru's study, Sayako discussed her conversation with their daughter and her request to speak to Tooru about it in person. Tooru listened intently before asking his wife, "You are sure about this?". Sayako nodded her head. "Hai. She needs to do this for her own well being. We need to allow her the opportunity. Haven't you noticed how they look at each other when they are here together?" Tooru admitted that he had not. "It's the same love I see in my husband's eyes when he looks at me." Tooru blushed uncharacteristically at her comment and smiled before saying. "Then I shall surrender to the logic of my beautiful wife." Sayako smiled back at her husband with a look of superiority at her win. The depth of her love for him evident in her eyes.

Tooru's face clouded over with a dejected look, "However, there are those in our family, business and social circles that will not look favorably upon this." Sayako was prepared for this argument. She countered, stating: "First of all, _if_ it is just an infatuation or phase, then Suguru-chan and Sachiko can always get re-engaged later. It can be simply implied that it was youthful folly on their part. Secondly, you yourself know very well that business in the modern era has become less dependent on these marriage agreements. Our businesses and status are more dependent upon how fluid and adaptable we are to changes. This will be another example of that adaptability."

While he agreed with his wife's statement, Tooru was worried. "It's still bad for business." Tooru replied deep in thought. "We will take a hit. How bad our losses will be is up to our investors and the goddess of fortune herself." Hearing his wife laughing, Tooru raised his eyebrows in question. "You and Sachiko are not so different in that aspect." Sayako told him. "She has been contemplating the very same issue for several months. Business or happiness?"

Tooru smiled at his wife, remembering a conversation from their courtship days. "Happy does not buy business..." He began. Sayako then finished it, "...And business does not buy happiness." She smiled wryly. "Perhaps we can show them there is a place comfortably between the two?"

Thinking, Tooru said. "Hmmm... perhaps you are right." Sayako saw an opportunity to push her advantage. She told her husband "Tooru, not everyone is as fortunate as we are. Had we not met and become so well aquainted the summer prior to our being told about our previously arranged marriage, our story could have been much different." Tooru nodded his head in agreement with his wife. "There is truth in that statement. Especially if our parents had ever found out about _how_ we spent that summer..." He replied smiling at Sayako. In a rare moment, Sayako blushed openly at Tooru's comment and put a finger to her lips as if to say 'Sshhh!'. A faint smile evident as she did.

Chuckling at his wife's embarrasment, Tooru went on by saying, "As I said my love, my surrender is complete. I truly must love you to give in so easily." Sayako's smile went all the way to her eyes. Then with a serious tone, she asked. "What about your father?" She could see Tooru's eyes get a deadly look as he stared down at his desk top. "He will be handled." He replied flatly.

"Then I will send Sachiko in now." Sayako said as she stood to leave. "Arigato, my love." Was Tooru's only reply.

**-0-0-**

At the Rose Mansion the following Monday, the Yamayurikai had gathered for their usual afternoon meeting. And as had become normal recently, the Chinensis sisters were unusually quiet. As the meeting wound down; Rei, Shimako, Yoshino, Touko, and Noriko all stood to leave for the day. Sachiko cleared her throat and then leaned over to Yumi beside her, quietly asking. "Yumi, can I have a few minutes of your time?" Yumi nodded her head in agreement, before she stood up and said to the others, "Sachiko and I still have some things to finish up, please go on ahead without us." Everyone said their goodbyes and left, all silently hoping that whatever they were to discuss would finally end their self-imposed isolation from them.

Yumi went over to the sink and began preparing more tea for them. Sachiko put her papers away and sat back to watch Yumi as she set about making the tea. Despite Yumi's knack for clumsiness, there were times when she could move with a graceful fluidity that bordered on perfection. She could hear Yumi quietly humming a song as she washed out the cups. Sachiko smiled to herself, she loved seeing Yumi in this state. To Sachiko, her every motion was an artistic demonstration of body mechanics. Like poetry in motion. Watching her had the effect of awakening a yearning desire deep inside Sachiko. She felt the heat begin rising in her face before she suddenly turned her attention to the view out the window in an attempt to break her lustful thoughts.

Completing her task, Yumi brought a cup over to Sachiko. "Arigato." She said to Yumi as she accepted the cup and took a sip of the hot liquid. "Mmmmm... Perfect as always." she told Yumi. Yumi beamed a wide smile as she blushed at the compliment. She then sat down beside her Onee-sama and began sipping from her own cup.

Sachiko waited a few moments before starting her line of interrogation. "Um, Yumi, can I ask you something?" Yumi replied "Of course!" as she looked at her grande-soeur with her brown eyes. Looking into those beautiful brown eyes threw her thoughts off track. "How do you feel about..." Sachiko began before stopping herself. She wasn't sure where to go with the question. "About what Onee-sama?" Yumi asked. Sachiko attempted to start again, still unsure of how to ask what she was thinking. "Well...um...". Sachiko lapsed back into silence as she tried to gather her thoughts coherently.

Yumi looked at Sachiko with confusion in her eyes. 'Onee-sama seems rather unsure of herself all of a sudden.' she thought. Thinking quickly, Yumi said aloud. "A wise woman once told me to speak my mind. As she could not know what I was thinking otherwise." Sachiko almost choked on her tea. She then smiled and said. "Is my petite-soeur using my own words against me?" Yumi just smiled back in answer.

"Well Yumi," Sachiko began again. "I was wondering what your thoughts on Sato Sei were."

"Sei-sama?" Yumi asked. Unsure what Sachiko meant.

"Yes, specifically as to her, well, preference for girls. How would you feel if she asked you out?" Sachiko asked.

If Yumi was surprised at the question, she gave no sign of it. "I haven't really thought about it. Sei-sama is just, Sei." She replied after a few moments of thought. "I have no issues with her in that regard. Sei-sama has always been very kind to me this past year. I suppose that I would be flattered. Aside from the 'dates' you and I have had as soeurs, I have never had a girl or even a boy for that matter, ask me out on a serious date before."

"However, in as much as I love Sei-sama and value her friendship, I am just not interested in her in _that_ way. So I guess it would depend entirely upon whom was doing the asking." As Sachiko sat listening to her petite-soeur's response, she caught the gist of what she was, and was not, saying. "Interesting." was her only response to Yumi's statement. 'Is there a possibility?' She thought to herself as she started dreaming of ways to tell Yumi about her feelings.

From Yumi's point of view, she was trying hard not to be blatantly obvious about her own feelings for her onee-sama. She still had no idea how Sachiko felt on such a matter, but she did not dare ask her directly. Yumi was wondering if Sachiko was trying to obliquely ask that. She felt her heart start skipping beats as 'what if?' questions started to fill her head.

Testing the waters further, Sachiko asked. "So, you do like boys then? Do you have a boyfriend or some one you like?". Yumi's face blushed furiously. "No! Um, I-I mean that I do not have a boy friend." She replied. "Unlike you with your family and business issues, I have not had any negative experiences with them. So I have no problems with boys per se. Beyond the Hanadera meetings, I have just not been around any of them long enough to even know _IF_ there is a boy I like." Yumi paused for a moment before asking. "Um...why do you ask?"

Sachiko cautiously covered her true intent by saying, "I just wanted to know you a little better. I have always taken great care to deflect Sei's playful, if perverted, advances on you and discourage her from doing so. But honestly, I never thought to ask you if her attention was unwanted. Not very responsible of your onee-sama. I should have asked first."

Yumi laughed at her response. "Thank you for doing so. I think she acts like a pervert just to hear me shriek. I don't mind her too much though." Then Yumi thoughfully added. "As much as she teases me about it, I know that Sei-sama would never take advantage of me due to our mutual respect as friends." As Sachiko nodded her understanding, Yumi was pondering the meaning of their conversation. It just wasn't possible in her mind that Sachiko could be interested in that type of relationship, at least not with someone like her. 'What was Sachiko getting at?' She thought.

After finishing their tea, they both stood and cleaned up the area before they left for the day. They parted ways with a mutual "Gokigenyou!" at the Lillian gates without saying another word about the subject.

**-0-0-**


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Troubling Meddling Mother's"**

Characters: **Ogasawara Sachiko, Fukuzawa Yumi, Ogasawara Sayako, Fukuzawa Miki.**

**A/N:** (07/20/2014) Just reviewing and updating this lovely story. Maria-sama ga Miteru and the associated characters herein are property of their respective owners and the honorable Oyuki Konno. I own nothing except the Fan Fiction story concept written below. The author wishes to thank Oyuki-sama for creating such a beautiful world. And for graciously allowing those of us who enjoy it to come and play in it on occasion.

Thank you to all the kind readers, reviewers and followers for their comments on this, my first attempt at story writting ever. Please continue to enjoy and to leave constructive comments and advice.

And now, the conclusion...

**-Chapter Three-**

Several more days passed before Sayako telephoned Miki to check on their progress. "There seems to be a noticble improvement in Yumi's mood. She seems more focused now, but I sense that she is still avoiding the issue with Sachiko. So, I suspect that nothing has really changed between them." Miki said. Sayako voiced her agreement. "It's the same with Sachiko. Something has obviously happened within themselves, but there has been no further obvious progress as yet. Perhaps another little nudge in the right direction is in order?" Miki concurred with her sentiments. Sayako continued. "Now how and where to do that?"

Standing in the front room, Miki looked down at Yumi's photo of their first meeting. Seeing the Maria-sama statue in the background, a thought occurred to her. "I think I have an idea...".

**-0-0-**

The following week, the Musashino prefecture was holding a festival just outside the Lillian school grounds. Yumi and Miki decided to attend the festival and spent the morning touring the various concert events, plays, resturant's and shops. Both were enjoying themselves a great deal as they had not spent much time out together as mother and daughter for several months. After lunch, Miki had Yumi take her on a tour of the Lillian campus and the Rose Mansion. While she had heard Yumi speak of the famed Yamayurikai meeting place, she had never had the opportunity to be inside of it, though she herself was a Lillian Alumni. Yumi was enthusiactic in her pride of the building and everything the student council did within it's four walls. She had even made tea for her mother. Yumi had insisted that Miki sit in her chair. Yumi took advantage of the opportunity to sit in Sachiko's place.

Unbeknownst to Yumi, this was all part of a larger scheme between Miki and Sayako. The latter also having come to the festival with Sachiko. The two pairs had then played an elaborate game of cat and mouse all morning in keeping the two girls oblivious to the presence of the other. Miki had used her cell phone during her tour of the Rose Mansion to text a cue to Sayako to start heading towards the mansion.

As Yumi and Miki were walking back towards the festival, their path passed near the statue of Mari-sama. Out of habit, Yumi walked towards the statue to give a short prayer. As she did, Yumi caught sight of Sayako and Sachiko walking towards them from the opposite direction. Surprised by their appearance, Yumi stopped cold about 30 meters from the approaching pair. Subconsciously, she was aware of the fact that they were standing in almost the same positions as the first time they ever met.

Yumi sensed her mother's presence close behind her. "I believe you two have something to discuss." Miki said from over Yumi's right shoulder. "Mom, I am not..." Yumi started to say before being interrupted by her mother. "Yumi. Now. No more excuses." Miki said sternly. Then softly, into Yumi's ear, "If you truly want something, you have to make an effort to get it." She then gently pushed Yumi in Sachiko's direction.

Sachiko had also stopped as soon as she had sighted Yumi and Miki. Her mother casually said, "Ah, how nice, Miki-san and Yumi-chan are here too." Sensing something was amiss. Sachiko looked to her mother and asked her, "What is this about?"

Sayako said, "Perhaps she could tell you best." as she gestured towards Yumi. "Or maybe she is just the best one to listen to you." Her mother's obtuse answer only served to annoy Sachiko as she asked again. "What are you and Miki-san up to?" Sayako replied, with obvious pride in her voice, "We're meddling." Sachiko shot her mother her best 'Ice Princess glare of death' look at that remark. Her mother only smiled in return. "Perhaps a confession in front of Maria-sama would be good for the both of you." Sachiko looked towards Yumi. By the look on Yumi's face, Sachiko could sense that she was having a similar conversation with Miki-san. After a brief pause, Sayako told her. "Go. Now."

**-0-0-**

Sachiko and Yumi were nervous as they approached each other. They greeted one another with a simultaneous "Gokigenyou" that caused them both to start and giggle as a result. After a few moments of trepidation, Sachiko began with by saying, "I gather that your mother has conspired against you as well." Yumi briefly looked over her shoulder at her mother before replying. "Yes, it seems that way." Sachiko and Yumi shared a grin over their current predicament and returned to staring at each other. Neither was sure where to start.

Sachiko and Yumi both started to say, "I have something..." at the same time. This caused the pair to blush and laugh again. Sachiko yielded to Yumi by saying, "Yumi, please go first." Yumi began to argue, "Onee-sama..." before pausing briefly. "Hai." She finally said. She swallowed nervously. Realizing that the moment was upon her to let her true feelings be known. Yumi looked to Maria-sama for strength and support as she started to speak.

A small smile crossed her face as she began. "On an autumn morning not too long ago, in front of this very place, I had the good fortune to be 'disciplined' by a very special person." She turned her head back and looked into Sachiko's sapphire eyes. "I had no idea how much my life would change after that moment." Yumi then reached forward and took both of Sachiko's hands into her own. "Sachiko, I feel blessed to have had your guidance in shaping me into a petite-soeur you could be proud of. It has meant so very much to me to have had your help, your wisdom, your friendship, and your love."

Sachiko noticed Yumi's dropping of the honorific as she sighed heavily before continuing. "I have told you many things about me. However, there is something I have kept hidden from you." Yumi paused briefly again to gather her thoughts. "You have become very important to me. A treasured possession of sorts, my most precious person. As a sister and a friend, I have come to care about and...love...you a great deal."

Sachiko see the fear and trepidation in her petite-soeur's eyes. She could also feel Yumi's hands shaking as they held hers. Whatever she was about to say was important. The pair were trying very hard to hold back tears.

"Sachiko...I am in love with you. I have been for some time now. I do not know exactly when it happened. I just know that I do. I love you with everything that I am. I just wanted to tell you that you are always first in my heart. So, from my heart to yours..." Yumi paused briefly as 'It's now or never.' crossed her mind. "... I. Love. You."

Tears of joy welled up in Sachiko's eyes at the sudden onslaught of emotions and thoughts that Yumi's words brought to her. Her mind was in chaos. She tried to open her mouth to speak several times, but kept closing it without saying anything. As a tear fell from her left eye, she looked down and brought Yumi's hands up together. Pressing them up to her lips, she gently kissed Yumi's fingers. Sachiko closed her eyes to try and gather her thoughts together.

Yumi was becoming increasingly nervous as Sachiko's silence continued. Her mind began thinking; 'Have I offended her? Is she disgusted with me now? Did I overstep my boundaries? Is she going to ask for the rosary back?' Yumi was startled back into the moment as Sachiko emitted a single sob and caught her breath.

Sachiko had given up trying to remember anything that she had planned to say to Yumi about her own heart's desire. Unable to think of anything else in her state, Sachiko went with simplicity, "Yumi,..." She took another deep breath. "From my heart back to yours...I am in love with you too." She then smiled at Yumi, "You have become the very reason I exist. Everything that I am and everything that I do is for you."

Yumi was not quite sure she could believe what she just heard. Sachiko loved her too! She started doing a nervous and excited dance as she shifted her weight back and forth from foot to foot. Biting her lower lip, she asked, "R-Really?" Sachiko burst into spontaneous laughter before saying. "Yes, yes Yumi. I love everything that you are and have been to me. I love you!"

They both embraced each other tightly as Miki and Sayako shared knowing smile with each other. As Yumi and Sachiko broke their embrace, they cupped each others face. With nervous glances at each other lips, they knew what the other wanted next. As they started to lean in to kiss, they suddenly stopped. The pair then looked to Maria-sama and then back to each other as they blushed in unison.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Yumi looked up at Sachiko, with a wicked lilt to her voice she said; "Maria-sama will just have to close her eyes." She then pulled a surprised Sachiko toward her as they shared their first kiss. Several seconds elapsed as Sachiko responded in kind to Yumi. As they did, they became aware that they were both quietly giggling in joy. After releasing their kiss, they went back into a mutual embrace. Neither wanted this moment to end.

As they both looked again to Maria-sama. Sachiko murmured, "How appropriate." Yumi just smiled and nodded her silent agreement. There was truly no other place on earth that would have sufficed for such a moment between them.

As they broke from their shared embrace; they turned to look back and forth at their mothers. Sachiko then said loud enough for the pair to hear, "You two, are in big trouble! This consipracy is over." Both Miki and Sayako smiled as they advanced towards their daughters.

As Yumi turned back toward Sachiko, she was startled to see Tsutako-san standing behind a tree with her camera in hand. She froze mid-turn at the shock. Tsutako just smiled at Yumi before quietly mouthing the words "Two shots." while giving Yumi a thumbs-up and winking. She then discretely turned and walked away. Yumi smiled back in gratitude at her departing friend as she turned back to Sachiko and hugged her again. Sachiko was seemingly unaware of Tsutako's presence.

As they hugged, Yumi whispered into Sachiko's ear, "Now we will have two more special soeur pictures." She looked at Yumi confused. "Our moment was captured...again." Yumi clarified for her. Sachiko grasped her hint and smiled wryly. She then whispered back to Yumi, "Remind me to thank her, before I break her camera." They both laughed at the comment as Miki and Sayako came together and hugged them both.

**-0-0-**

Continuing their day together, the four of them chatted merrily as they walked though some more exhibits at the festival and took in another play. Sachiko took advantage of the distraction to get away from Yumi momentarily. Excusing herself to go powder her nose, she quickly proceeded back to a jewelery booth that she had seen earlier in the day. Looking through the display case, she spotted the items she wanted. She purchased two of the items and had the jeweler personalize them before returning to the venue.

She arrived just as the play ended. Yumi asked if she was okay. Sachiko responded with, "I am fine. The line was just long. And you know how I am with crowds, especially on hot days." as she smiled at Yumi. Yumi nodded in agreement. The group then decided to call it a day. Sayako offered to take Yumi and Miki home. They both readily agreed. 'More time with my Yumi.' Sachiko thought to herself.

When they arrived at the Fukuzawa residence, Sayako stayed in the car as Sachiko walked Miki and Yumi to their door. Miki excused herself after politely thanking Sachiko and her mother for the ride home before going inside. Leaving Yumi and Sachiko staring at each other in silence by the door.

"It has been an...interesting day" Yumi said in a way of breaking their silence. "Yes it has." Sachiko beamed. "But there is one other thing that would make it so much better." Yumi looked at Sachiko for a moment as a smile spread across her face. "Do you need another kiss already?" she asked slyly. Sachiiko blushed at Yumi's statement. "Well, I believe that will be a necessity from now on. One Yumi kiss would simply never be enough." she said before laughing with Yumi.

Sachiko looked seriously at Yumi. "What I meant to say is that I think there is one other order of business that we need to discuss. Now that our relationship has, well, changed." Yumi looked at her with confusion evident on her face.

Sachiko briefly reached into her jeans pocket before kneeling down in front of Yumi. "Fukuzawa Yumi," Sachiko began. "Would you allow me the honor of becoming your girlfriend?" As she asked the question, Sachiko extended out her hand palm up towards her. As Yumi looked at her in shock, she saw what Sachiko held.

In her hand was a gold double serpentine bracelet. At it's center was a heart shaped medallion that had two sapphire blue stones that bordered a red "S" that was engraved into it. In addition, Yumi saw that it sported a gold cross that hung from the clasp. Yumi gasped at its beauty. She then answered with a very excited. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She then extended her left arm towards Sachiko. She was shaking with excitement as Sachiko placed the item around her wrist. She continued to stare at it in amazement for several seconds before glomping her 'girlfriend' in a huge hug.

"I am so happy." She said to Sachiko. As she released her embrace, she said "But I wasn't expecting this. So I do not have anything to give to you." She then bit her lower lip in dejection. Sachiko just smiled at her before saying. "Oh, but you already did." As Yumi looked on, she raised her left wrist, exposing an identical bracelet. The only difference was a red "Y" between the stones. Yumi's heart leapt at the sight of it.

"So this means that we are 'officially' a couple now?" Yumi asked. "Are you okay with that?" Sachiko asked in return. "Oh yes!" was Yumi's enthusiastic reply. "Good!" she said as they hugged again. Sachiko then pulled Yumi in and kissed her. "I will call you in the morning Yumi" she said. "We have a few things to discuss." Yumi looked up at Sachiko with curiousity. "Like what? she asked. "Like how we are going to make the announcement to the Yamiyurikai." Sachiko replied as she pulled away and began walking back to her car. Yumi froze at the mention of their friends. 'How were they going to tell them?' she wondered.

Sachiko got into her car after calling out to Yumi. "Sweet dreams my love." Yumi went inside and closed the door. She then leaned against it with a sigh. A dreamy smile evident on her face.

**-Epilogue-**

The following monday morning, a familiar black sedan pulled up to the Lillian front gates. As the driver opened the door, a smiling Sachiko Ogasawara got out of the back seat. She looked around momentarily before turning back to the door she had just exited. She held out her right hand and assisted an equally happy Yumi Fukuzawa out of the car.

Together, they walked together hand-in-hand through the gates and along the path towards the Rose Mansion. They stopped momentarily for their customary prayers in front of Maria-sama. The pair shared a brief knowing smile as they looked at each other before continuing on their way.

They strolled leisurely along the path to make sure that they would be the very last ones to arrive. As they entered the upstairs meeting room, they saw that their plan had achieved its intended goal. They proceeded to their seats and sat down. At their places on the table were white envelopes with each of their names. Sachiko gave Yumi a questioning look. Yumi shrugged and then opened hers first. Inside were two photographs that Tsutako-chan had taken. One showed Yumi holding Sachiko's hands and was labelled "Confession", the other was of Yumi and Sachiko kissing and was labelled "Love". Yumi discretely showed the photos to Sachiko earning a brief smile from her.

As the tea was prepared and set out, Sachiko called the meeting to order. "Before we begin with council business this morning," Sachiko began. "Yumi and I have an announcement to make." Seeing that she had everyone's attention, she turned to her petite-soeur and yielded the floor with a simple. "Yumi." Yumi stood up next to her onee-sama and started to speak.

"As you all have witnessed, Sachiko and I have been rather distant of late. We would both like to apologize if our actions caused any of you trouble. I will simply say that there was an issue between us that needed to be addressed." Yumi stopped momentarily waiting for any comments to be made. "And?" an obviously concerned and curious Yoshino spoke up. "Was it?" Yumi and Sachiko smiled at each other before holding out their left wrists and bracelets for all to see. "It has been resolved." They replied in unison.

"I knew it!" Yoshino yelled out while giving her cousin Rei a high-five. Everyone began trying to congratulate and hug them at the same time. As Sachiko and Yumi listened to the cacophony of noise explode around them, they shared a knowing look. Their future would bright because they were surrounded and loved by some of the best people on earth.

-The End- -Fin- -Nada Mas- **-O-O-**


End file.
